Anything Just For You
by TeukieAngel
Summary: Aku merasa sesuatu yang berbeda, aku merasa hatiku tidak kosong lagi aku tidak kesepian lagi. Kini dia selalu ada untukku..Ia mengembalikan diriku yang dulu..


----------Yesung's POV ----------

"Knp km tak prnh lg bermain piano kesayanganmu"

"A..Aku..Aku berhenti" ucapku sambil berlinang air mata

"Knp??Bknnya km sangat menyukainy..Bukannya km ingin menjadi pemain profesional" tny Omma padaku

"Mimpi itu..hanya kisah lalu,hanya akan menyakitkan untuk aku dan Omma dgn segala kenangannya.." kupeluk dirinya dan menanggis lebih keras. Sejak usiaku 7 tahun, ia meninggalkan aku dan omma. Aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah lagi bermain piano bahkan menyentuhnya. Aku tidak pernah lagi memainkan lagu yang sering ia mainkan untukku. Kenangan itu terlalu buruk untuk dikenang.

-xXx-

Sinar matahari mulai menyilaukan mataku hingga memaksaku untuk bangun dari tidurku. Aku mengambil handuk kemudian pergi mandi. Setelah aku selesai, aku turun untuk sarapan sebelum memulai aktivitasku.

"Omma belum pergi kerja?" Tanyaku kaget,biasanya saat aku bangun dan sarapan Omma sudah tidak dirumah tapi hari ini tidak biasanya..

"Omma kerja siang jadi hari ini kita bisa sarapan bersama"

'Baiklah' ucapku riang dalam hati, sudah lama aku rindu untuk bisa sarapan bersama dengan Omma. Setelah selesai sarapan aku pun beranjak pergi.

"Omma aku pergi dulu.."

"Hati-hati dijalan!!" Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil menutup pintu.

-xXx-

Brukkk..

Tak sengaja aku lihat orang disebelah kutertabrak hingga barang bawaannya terjatuh semua. Aku segera mendekat dan membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

---------- Ryeowook's POV ----------

Tatapannya begitu kosong saat dy menatapku

"Kamsahamnida" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sikapnya dingin dia hanya berkata

"Lain kali hati-hati.." Lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Mmm..kita belum berkenalan namaku Ryeowook,km?" Dia menjawabku tapi karena ia sudah terlalu jauh aku tidak dapat mendengarnya kataku dalam hati.

"Maaf.." tanpa aku sadari aku terus berjalan mundur sampai menabrak orang di belakangku.

---------- Yesung's POV ----------

Hari kemarin begitu cepat berlalu begitu juga kebersamaanku dengan omma...

Segera aku bereskan pekerjaanku, aku ingin cepat pulang. Aku berharap saat pulang nanti omma juga sudah pulang sesuai janjinya padaku.

Saat aku berjalan pulang aku melihat seseorang yang hendak menyebrang. Disisi lain kulihat mobil yang dikendarai secara ugal-ugalan. Karena refleks aku menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh kedalam pelukanku. Wajah ini... Wajah yang pernah kukenali, aku mengingatnya.

"Kamu...Sudah kubilangkan hati-hati bodoh!!!" ucapku galak.

"Iya akan kuingat,oh ya aku belum tau namamu"

"Namaku Yesung..Aku buru-buru.." jawabku sambil melihat jam tangan yang kukenakan. Sejak itu aku sering membayangkan wajahnya yang polos terkadang aku sering tersenyum sendiri ketika ingat kelakuannya yang sangat ceroboh. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya kemarin. Aku sering sekali bertemu dengan Ryeowook, secara sengaja ataupun tidak.

Aku segera masuk setelah aku behasil membuka pintu. Dan yang kudapati kenyataan Omma belum pulang. Hp ku bergetar, Sebuah pesan masuk dari.. Omma...

From: Omma

Maaf.. Ternyata hari ini Omma tidak dapat pulang cepat. Harus lembur lagi, disini masih banyak pekerjaan.

Seperti biasa, ia selalu pergi pagi dan pulang saat aku tertidur. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Pagi hari aku berniat pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Sebelumnya aku harus membeli kebutuhan sehari-hariku...

"Kau Yesung??"

"Ah.. Ki Bum sudah lama tidak melihatmu"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Omma"

"Sepeti biasa dia selalu pulang larut malam" jawabku sedikit malas. Karena begitu lama tidak bertemu kami berbincang sanat lama.

"Tidak terasa sudah jam 3 aku harus ke perpustakaan sebelum tutup.." ucapku berpamitan dengan Kibum.

Aku sudah mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca tapi kurasa aku belum puas. Saat kuambil buku disalah satu rak ada orang lain yang juga mengambil buku itu "maaf..." ucapnya.

Senyum itu apa aku bertemu dia lagi.

"Yesung...Yesung.." dia mengerakkan telapak tangannya didepan mataku membangunku dari lamunanku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk" aku berjalan bersamanya menuju salah satu meja.

"Apa kamu melakukan hal bodoh lagi hari ini?" aku memulai pembicaraan kami.

"Untungnya aku belum berbuat bodoh sampai sekarang" dia berbicara sambil tertawa. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku.

"Knp??Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah melihat senyumanmu. Seringlah seperti ini akan lebih menyenangkan.." perkataannya terpaku dan membuat wajahku memerah. Sebelum bertemu dia aku memang tidak pernah tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum.

"A..ah..sudah sore aku harus pulang sebelum Kangin-hyung memarahiku.."

"Kangin-hyung...?"

"Dia kakakku.." dia pun pergi.

"Bodoh...dia berbuat ceroboh lagi.." Ryeowook meninggalkan kartu pengenalnya diatas meja. Aku harus mengembalikannya.

Setelah aku sampai di alamat yang tertera di kartu Ryeowook, sebuah rumah yang tidak besar. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya hingga seorang pria membukakan pintu untukku,

"Cari siapa??"

"Aku mencari Ryeowook, apa dia ada?"

"Dia ada di ruang tengah masuk saja.." kurasa itu kakak Ryeowook. Saat aku masuk ke ruang tengah aku mendengar alunan piano..Lagu ini..aku mengenalnya lagu yang dulu Appa mainkan untukku.

"Yesung-ah sejak kapan km disini?"

"..."

"Km mendengar permainan pianoku, bagus tidak?sangat indah bukan?" aku tidak menjawabnya, air mataku mulai menetes kenangan itu kembali.

"Kamu kenapa, Yesung..Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tdk..Ini km meninggalkannya" Kuserahkan kartunya lalu pergi.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, kuputuskan pergi ke bar untuk menenangkan diri. Berjam-jam aku habiskan untuk minum. Aku tumpahkan semua kekesalanku dengan gelas-gelas bir itu. Saat aku beranjak pergi seorang pria menabrakku.

"Tidak punya mata.."

"Kamu yang menabrakku seharusnya aku yang bertanya.." dia menjawabku dengan menyiramku dengan air.

"Kau bicara denganku idiot" aku membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan diwajahnya sehingga mengundang teman-temannya memukuliku. Saat itu ada seseorang yang datang memelukku melindungi dari mereka. Setelah puas sekelompok orang itu pergi.

"Km..km ti..dak apa..apa??" tanyanya sambil merinti kesakitan dan jatuh disampingku.

"Kamu.." aku pun ikut pingsan.

Saatku sadar, aku hanya melihat langit-langit putih.

"Yesung.."

"Omma..Aku dimana?Apa kamu tidak bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Kamu di rumah sakit, tadi kamu dan teman yang mencoba melindungimu dipukuli sekelompok orang di bar. Untung pemilik bar mau mengantarmu kesini dan menelepon Omma.." ia menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mataku.

"...kamu lebih penting dari pekerjaan" lanjutnya. Aku hanya diam mencoba mengingat orang yang melindungiku. Dia Ryeowook...

"Yesung kamu mau kemana??" kucabut selanhg infus ditanganku dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh, aku pergi tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Omma.

Kulihat Kangin dan mendekatinya,

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook??" ia menatapku

"Kamu masih punya perasaan untuk menanyakan keadaannya?" nada suaranya tinggi, ia mendorongku kedinding.

"Maaf aku menyebabkan dia terluka.."

"Bodoh kenapa ia melukai diri sendiri.." dia memalingkan wajah dariku menyembunyikan air matanya. Aku tidak pernah sekhawatir ini.

"Asal kamu tau Yesung.. Dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang, dirinya tidak begitu kuat tapi dia mau mengkorbankan dirinya untukmu.."

"..bila terjadi apa-apa pada Ryeo aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!!!" dia menumpahkan kemarahannya. Aku menunggu dokter yang masih memeriksa Ryeowook didalam bersama Kangin.

"Sejak orang tuaku pergi ia sering memainkan piano kesayangannya itu. Ia selalu memainkan lagu yang Omma mainkan untuknya saat dia sedih..Kamu tau dia suka bermain piano?" aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"..dia termasuk orang yang kurang pintar bergaul dan tidak menyukai orang yang bersikap kasar sepertimu tapi sejak bertemu denganmu ia berubah, ia sering menceritakan dirimu kepadaku dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan sikapmu yang sering galak padanya" lanjut Kangin tanpa memperdulikan aku mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Oo iya..Apa kamu bisa bermain piano" dia bertanyayang membuatku kaget.

"Tidak lagi."

"Sayang..Padahal dia pasti senang kalau kamu mau memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya."

Aku harus berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk itu. Aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu. Aku sudah bejanji tapi..

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeo??" tanyaku dan Kangin bersamaan saat dokter keluar dari ruangan periksa.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya ada beberapa luka ringan.."

"Kamu masuk sana temui Ryeo.." tanpa disuruh Kangin pun aku akan menemui Ryeowook. Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Ryeowook terbaring lemah. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku yang ada disebelah kasurnya.

"Maafkan aku" dia tersenyum,

"Bukan salahmu.." dia melihat kedua tangannya.

"Kurasa salah satu dari mereka menginjak tanganku..Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama agar aku dapat kembali memainkan piano itu..Coba saja ada yang mau memainkan piano untukku pasti menyenangkan"

"Aku mau.." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku,

"Maksudmu??Km bisa bermain piano?Kenapa tidak pernah cerita??"

"Aku..Aku..Aku merasa bermain piano seperti mimpi yang buruk untukku.."

"Mimpi buruk??Kenapa??"

"Dulu Appaku sering memainkannya untukku, tapi tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan aku. Dia tidak pernah kembali dan itu membuatku sakit..Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan bermain piano lagi.." aku mulai menceritakan kenangan yang sebetulnya tidak ingin kuceritakan. Air mataku mulai jatuh.

"Maaf aku mengingatkan kenangan itu.." dia berusaha bangkit dan duduk berhadapan denganku, aku tertunduk aku tidak ingin dia melihat tangisanku. Ia mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak apa kalau kamu tidak bisa memainkan piano untukku, asal kamu bersamaku itu sudah cukup menyenangkanku.." aku tahu ia mencoba menghiburku. Aku memeluknya erat seakan tidak mau kehilang dirinya. Kami tidak menyadari Kangin masuk keruangan itu

"Apa aku mengganggu??" tanya Kangin yang membuat aku melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Tidak" Ryeowook menjawab,

"Lukamu tidak parah jadi kamu dapat pulang lusa," aku tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Biar aku yang menjemput kamu pulang" aku menawarkan diri dan dia setuju..

-xXx-

"Akhirnya aku pulang..........." seru Ryeowook gembira, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

"Kangin-hyung dimana??Apa dia pergi??"

"Iyap...A..Aku..mau memenuhi janjiku"

"Janji?" wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Iya, bukannya kamu ingin ada orang yang memainkan piano untukmu.."

"Tapi, bukannya kamu sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri tidak bermain piano lagi"

"Untukmu..Apapun akan kucoba melakukannya.." aku mendekati piano disudut ruangan, kumulai memainkan tuts demi tuts di piano itu. Aku coba mengingat nada-nada yang sudah lama takku mainkan. Tanganku bergetar aku tak sanggup. Ryeowook mendekat ia mencoba membantuku walaupun tangannya terluka.

"Indah bukan..Kamu tidak akan menyesal memainkannya lagi.." Memang alunannya terdengar indah lebih indah dari yang aku mainkan bersama Appa..Aku merasa sesuatu yang berbeda, aku merasa hatiku tidak kosong lagi aku tidak kesepian lagi. Kini Ryeowook selalu ada untukku..Ia mengembalikan diriku yang dulu..


End file.
